The present invention generally relates to an upright golf net assembly. In particular, the present invention relates to a net assembly formed from first and second closed frames coupled to each other to form a pair of vertically extending, mutually supportive frames to which is attached a netting panel to form a substantially vertical netting surface for engaging a golf ball.
Golf remains one of the most popular sports and recreational past times ever. Every year, millions of golfers devote significant time and resources toward improving their golf swings, particularly driving off the tee or fairway. While actually playing a round of golf on a golf course is, of course, the most pleasurable method to develop these skills, playing a round of golf is often difficult and inconvenient and can consume significant time and money. One solution is utilizing so-called driving ranges, where the golfer can repeatedly practice drive or tee shots from a driving station. However, although consuming less time and money than a full round of golf, driving ranges also suffer from the limitations of access and availability to many golfers.
Many solutions to this problem have been proposed. One solution has been the development of frame and net structures that can be used at or near the golfer""s home. Such nets may include a circular or square frame forming a periphery to which is attached a mesh or net material. Such frames usually comprise a set of interlocking right-angle poles that, when fully assembled, form a rectangular shape across which is disposed a vertical screen or net and into which a golf ball may be driven. These frames and nets of the prior art are, however, usually fairly expensive and complex to assemble, particularly when assembled alone. Also, the loss of even a single pole segment renders the entire net useless. Such nets further typically consume significant storage space when not in use.
Other frames comprise self-erecting flexible loops that can be folded upon themselves and which are attached about their periphery to a net or mesh. Although easier to deploy, such frames likewise tend to consume significant space and are typically smaller when deployed and hence of lower utility. Thus, golf practice nets that expand to a larger target area are desired. Also, it is desired that the golf net positively catch the ball and allow the same to drop in front of the net for ready retrieval.
To overcome these and other disadvantages of the prior art, the present disclosure, briefly described, provides an upright golf net assembly for practicing a golf swing. The assembly has a stored mode collapsible for storage and a deployed mode expandable for practice and includes a pair of interconnecting frame. The first and second frames are arranged in a substantially vertical upright position and each form a perimeter when the assembly is in the deployed mode, each perimeter having opposite lateral sides, and an upper and lower portion. The first and second frames are interconnected at each of their respective opposite lateral sides of their first and second perimeters, such that the first and second frames intersect at their respective opposite lateral sides. The first and second frames are retained in cooperating relation one to the other such that the first and second frames mutually support one another. When deployed, the upper portion of the first frame is disposed in front of the upper portion of the second frame and the lower portion of the first frame is disposed behind the lower portion of the second frame. A netting assembly is attached to the first frame and creates a substantially vertical netting surface for engaging the ball when the assembly is in the deployed mode. The netting assembly, so configured, is slightly forwardly inclined when the assembly is in the deployed mode. Accordingly, the ball is positively caught and allowed to drop in front of the net for ready retrieval.
Preferably, the first and second frames comprise a pair of a closed, elongated collapsible loops coupled one to the other. Further, the first and second frames are preferably encased in circumferential webbing, with the webbing of the second loop fixedly attached to the webbing of the first loop at opposite lateral sides of the periphery of the first loop.
The golf net assembly of the present invention can be readily deployed and collapsed, while providing a large-sized net that is very effective for use in practicing golf swings.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present disclosure so that the detailed description that follows may be better understood, and so that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining the preferred embodiment of the disclosure in detail, it is to be understood that the disclosure is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and the arrangements set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The golf net assembly of the present disclosure is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for description and not limitation. Where specific dimensional and material specifications have been included or omitted from the specification or the claims, or both, it is to be understood that the same are not to be incorporated into the appended claims.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be used as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims are regarded as including such equivalent constructions as far as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the Abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with the patent or legal terms of phraseology, to learn quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. Accordingly, the Abstract is intended to define neither the invention nor the application, which is only measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
The fundamental aspects of the invention, along with the various features and structures that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the golf net assembly of the present disclosure, its advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.
While embodiments of the golf net assembly are herein illustrated and described, it is to be appreciated that various changes, rearrangements and modifications may be made therein, without departing from the scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.